Our Stories
by SophiaOfSlytherin
Summary: Of Molly, Morgan, Kristina, Michael, and Dante. Each has their own story to tell in their own style. Follow them as they share how everything seems through their eyes, and, possibly, learn something new about each character.
1. Molly Davis

Eleven years.

A decade!

More!

Am I so young?

Smart girl.

Pragmatist.

Poetic.

Romantic.

Charismatic.

The clever girl

That uses big words.

Athirst for information.

Molly by name.

Mollycoddled by all.

Respected by none.

Tell me the truth!

It can't be so awful!

People are good at heart,

I know it!

I just

Know it.

Sam says

I'm grown up.

A real trooper.

I'm not.

I know that.

I snoop through

Kristina's diary.

I spy on

Her personal calls.

I'm immature.

But I'm grown up enough

To admit it.

And I cry!

Like a baby I sob

Over the crassest things!

I know it's bad

But I do it nonetheless!

Why must I be so juvenile?

Kristina abhors me.

Kristina loves me.

Sometimes I make her barmy,

But she's forever my sister.

She hates what I _do_.

She loves _me_.

This girl is odd.

A protagonist

In her own mind.

She fights

For her rights.

She will not relinquish

Her unique personality.

She is me

And I love it.

I know I'm not perfect.

I flaunt it;

Admire it.

Perfection is overrated

Anyway.

I'm witty.

I'm clever.

I amaze those around me.

Sometimes, I astound _myself._

_I understand_

_Why _

_The ones we love_

_Lie._

_In the end, it is _

_Purely_

_All for the best. _


	2. Morgan Corinthos

Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward. To. Fro. Back. Forth. Hypnotizing. Her. Beautiful. Me. Average. Why can't I go say hello? Will I choke on the words? Am I a chicken? What would Dante do? Smile. Screaming inside. Look! Over here! Can't she see me? Don't I exist? The bell. Jump. Fly through the air. Run. To class. Doesn't she see me? Right behind her. As always. Sixth grade. Is that so young? What would Michael say? Begin. Lectures for hours. Lunch. Separate. Close. Isn't that table right next to mine? Why can't she see me? Am I real to her? No recess. Sixth graders now. Bell. Back to class. Staring. Yelling silently. Turn around! Look at me! Nothing. Lectures longer. Final bell. Locker. Bus. Home. Mom is here. Where is Jax? Still away? Why does everyone fight? Can't they see how special it is? Phone. Dad. Yankees game? Dante and Michael and you and me? When is the trial over? When will life be normal again? No answers. Doesn't know. Goodbye. Homework. Video games. Dinner. Video games. Bed. Sleepless. When will Michael come back? When will Jax come back? No answers. No one knows. Her. Beautiful. Swinging. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward. Does she even know my name? Am I just a face? No. I have a name. Morgan Corinthos. Fall asleep. Dream. Hours. Wake up in the morning. Get dressed. Eat Breakfast. Meet the girl outside the school. Swinging. Forward. Backward. Forward. Backward. All over again.


	3. Kristina Davis

Why? What did I do that could make you so angry? Do you do this to all of your girlfriends? Am I just… an exception? Why do you yell at me? What have I done? How could I deserve those harsh words? Who taught you these things? Doesn't your father teach you anything? Your mother? What do they teach you? 

Why? What are you doing? Why are you raising your hand? W-why did you hit me? What could I have possibly done to justify this, make this okay? Are you trying to break me? Why?

Why? Why do you hover over me? Why do you stand there, watching me bleed? Do you want me to die? Why don't you do something? Why don't you get help! How could you hit me? Don't I mean anything to you? Am I just your punching bag? Am I even a person in your eyes? Is that how you treat everyone, or just me?

Why? What makes this acceptable in your mind? Do you think apologizing makes it okay? Don't you know how wrong this is? Don't you see how bad I hurt? Didn't you see me lie for you? How can you be this sweet, right after… that? How am I supposed to _not _forgive you if you swore it wouldn't happen again?

Why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you hit me again? Why is it that every time you hurt me, you apologize, and I believe you? Why am I so stupid? Do you hear yourself?

Why? Why do you raise your hand to me again? Didn't you swear? Why do you hit me, again and again? Why does your hand keep slapping my face? W-where are you going? How can you leave me here to die? …Mom? 

Why? Where am I?… The hospital? Why did I just lie for you? How come I keep defending you? Don't you know I love you? Why did you hurt me again?

Why? Is it true?… You're gone? D-dead? Why? How could you die? How can you just die and leave me here? Why did you leave me like this? Didn't you know I love you? Why does your father blame me? What did I ever do? Aren't _you_ the one who hit _me_? How do you expect me to deal with him? Does he really think my mother killed you on purpose?.. Do you?

Why? Why did I have to love you? Why did I have to fall in such a fatal attraction? If you could, would you come back and fix this? Would you not hurt me? Why did you have to hurt me? … Did someone hurt _you_?

…Why?


End file.
